pretfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Recap Sessie 22
Sessie 22 - '''Walster verslaat een godheid - Door Chubby De nacht breekt weer aan. Suleiman en Trageon zitten weer samen met de rest van de slaven opgesloten in de grote kooi. Samen met Magnus en Gerald zitten zij in hun magische praatcirkel. Zij zijn aan het wachten op het juiste moment. Het juiste moment om hun halsbanden af te doen, en te ontsnappen. Na de vondst van het portaal is er geen tijd meer om te wachten. Fuck het feit dat Walster heeft gezegd dat ze moeten afwachten en vooral niet ontsnappen, vandaag is de nacht! Als ware leider stelt Trageon voor om zijn halsband als eerste te verwijderen, Suleiman gebruikt de tools die hij zelf gestolen heeft om het ene slot te verwijderen, en Magnus buigt zich over dispell magic. Alles wordt in gereedheid gebracht, en Suleiman en Magnus doen na 3 tellen tegelijkertijd hun ding. Er gebeurd helemaal niks, Trageon leeft gelukkig nog. Gelijk duikt Gerald bovenop de halsband om onderzoek te doen. O dit zit zo, dat zit zo, en dit zit weer daarop aangesloten zegt hij terwijl hij de halsband vakkundig uit elkaar trekt. Hij verwijdert enkele onderdelen en zegt dat de halsband nu geen kwaad meer kan doen. Daarna is Gerald zelf aan de beurt, Suleiman en Magnus doen hetzelfde trucje en weer wordt er een halsband verwijderd. Hierna wordt de halsband van Magnus verwijderd, en als laatste die van Suleiman. Geen ontploffingen, geen pinnen die in de nek geschoten worden, iedereen leeft nog. HULDE! '''Ondertussen: Walster zit lekker tegen de muur van zijn cel te genieten van een welverdiend schoonheidsslaapje, wanneer hij plots de deur van zijn cel voorzichtig hoort opengaan. Hij ziet Kathryl naar binnen sluipen en zij hurkt tegenover hem. Ben je wakker Walster vraagt ze voorzichtig. Ja zegt Walster geirriteerd, nu wel. Sorry Walster zegt ze, maar ik begrijp nu dat jij ook echt niet snapt waarom Moradin Torag wil spreken. Weet je wat het is, ik merk dat het niet goed gaat tussen ons volk. Veel dwergar beginnen te denken dat Moradin eigenlijk geen godheid is, maar eigenlijk gewoon een dwerg… Ook begin ik door te krijgen dat de militie waarschijnlijk een coup wil gaan plegen. Dit zou verschrikkelijk zijn, er zou een burgeroorlog kunnen ontstaan. Alsjeblieft Walster, wil jij zo snel mogelijk met ons mee naar Moradin, en Torag oproepen om met hem te praten. Walster fronst en kijkt Kathryl diep in haar ogen. Dus als ik het goed begrijp, zegt hij, neem je mij en mijn vrienden gevangen. Jullie laten mijn vrienden werken als slaven, jullie mishandelen mijn tante en verloofde continue, en jullie beledigen mijn Godheid en alles waar ik voor sta. En nu kom je met 1 of ander zielig verhaal over jullie volk, en dan durf je mij ook nog te vragen jullie te helpen? Nou nee, daar heb ik nou net geen zin in. Geschokt staat Kathryl op, en verlaat zonder verdere woorden de ruimte. Korte tijd later gaat de deur van Walster zijn cel weer open, het is wederom Kathryl maar deze keer is zij vergezeld door meerdere priesters. Er is geen tijd meer Walster, zegt ze. We moeten nu gaan. Was ik niet duidelijk? vraagt Walster. Ik ben echt niet van plan om met jullie mee te gaan. Nog voordat hij zijn laatste woord heeft gezegd duiken er 4 priesters bovenop hem. Hij wordt tegen de grond gepind, en zijn handen worden achter zijn rug gebonden. Hij wordt overeind getrokken en de kamer uitgesleept. Ze vertrekken richting de tunnel. Walster kijkt nog even snel of hij zijn vrienden in de cel ziet zitten, maar kan helaas niets zien. Bij het portaal aangekomen begint Kathryl met het ritueel om het portaal te openen. Alle runen beginnen op te lichten en de hele tunnel begint te schudden. Na wat lichteffecten ziet Walster aan de andere kant van het portaal opeens een grote ruimte, waar net nog de muur van de tunnel te zien was. Voorzichtig steekt Kathryl haar hand door het portaal, waarna zij door het portaal heen de andere ruimte betreed. De rest van de groep volgt ook, en Walster wordt door het portaal heen getild. Ondertussen: Trageon en Suleiman voelen de hele ruimte trillen. Her en der vliegen wat deuren open en een groep Dwergar, waaronder Tiswan snelt naar de tunnel. Dit is ons moment zegt Trageon, nu moeten wij ontsnappen. Zij snellen zich naar de deur van de kooi, de wachters zijn naar de andere kant van de kooi gelopen om poolshoogte te nemen, dus zij kunnen vrijuit hun gang gaan. Met behulp van de skeletonkey van Trageon krijgt Suleiman de deur gemakkelijk open. Trageon, Magnus en Gerald twijfelen geen moment en verlaten de kooi. Suleiman begeleid ondertussen de rest van de slaven naar buiten, en wijst hen naar de tunnel waar zij het complex kunnen verlaten. Ook tante Trinka en Ingra verlaten de kooi, mooi zegt tante Trinka, kunnen we nu eindelijk een keer die vervloekte Dwergar op de broek geven? Suleiman geeft aan dat het voor haar nu niet het beste moment is dit te doen, gezien ze meermaals zijn mishandelt en verzwakt kunnen zij hem beter gewoon peren. Aan de andere kant van de ruimte ontstaat een opstootje tussen wat dwerger priesters, en wat militie. Trageon gebruikt dit moment van onrust en rent op een alleenstaande dwergar af. Hij tovert snel een zwaard tevoorschijn en steekt de dwergar keihard in zijn rug. Tenminste, dit was de bedoeling, eigenlijk viel het allemaal wel mee, en bleek hij alleen een schaafwond toe te dienen. Terwijl de dwergar zich omdraait om te kijken wie dit hem aandoet, ziet Trageon ineens 3 magische pijlen voorbij hem schieten. Dit zijn geen normale magische pijlen, maar lijken een beetje duister. Alle drie de pijlen verdwijnen in de dwergar voor hem, die hier duidelijk pijn door heeft. De pijlen blijken afgeschoten te zijn door Magnus. Gerald teleporteerd zichzelf in de nek van de Dwergar, en begint met een steen op hem in te hakken. Het duurt niet lang voordat Trageon, Magnus en Gerald de dwergar door krijgen. Ondertussen rent Suleiman snel naar de ruimte waar de persoonlijke eigendommen van de slaven worden bewaard. Hij wil zo snel mogelijk zijn boeken in veiligheid brengen. Onderweg wordt ineens de gehele ruimte verlicht door een oogverblindende flits. Het blijkt een spreuk van Magnus te zijn. Het is duidelijk dat de dwergar niet gewend zijn aan zonlicht, en de groep ziet dat zij hier duidelijk moeite mee hebben. Suleiman opent de deur van het gebouwtje, om vervolgens op nog een deur te stuitten die op slot zit. Moeiteloos opent hij deze deur met zijn thieves tools, en hij komt in de ruimte waar alle spullen staan opgeslagen. Het eerste wat hem opvalt is het reusachtige schild van Walster. Voor de rest lijken alle spullen op soort te zijn gesorteerd. Snel duikt Suleiman tussen de rugtassen en vind zijn tas. Hij kijkt er snel in en gelukkig is alles nog aanwezig. In zijn ooghoeken ziet hij plots wat stenen, waarom diverse dwergen runen getekend zijn. Hij kan niet helemaal plaatsen waar deze voor zijn, maar stopt er toch een paar in zijn tas. Ineens teleporteerd Gerald de ruimte in. Ik wil ook mijn spullen hebben zegt hij, snel help me met zoeken Suleiman! Suleiman zegt hem dat ze geen tijd te verliezen hebben, en dat zij snel moeten vertrekken. Gerald klimt in zijn nek en samen verlaten zij het gebouwtje. Ondertussen De groep met Walster beweegt zich voorzichtig door een groot gangenstelsel. Als zij worden gevonden zal Walster waarschijnlijk direct door de Dwergar worden vermoord. Voorzichtig zijn is dus gebaad. Na een tocht vol bochten, deuren en donkere gangen komen zij uiteindelijk uit in een slaapkamer. Vanaf het balkon word er over een plein heen gekeken. Er blijken veel Dwergar rond te lopen. Aan het plein is een reusachtige deur te zien van wel 20 meter hoog. Dit is het doel blijkt al snel, hier achter zal Moradin zich bevinden. Kathryl en Walster begeven zich richting het plein. Daar aangekomen is er eigenlijk maar 1 plan… Een sprintje trekken en zo snel mogelijk door de poort. Zo snel als hij kan rent Walster richting de poort, waar zich een kleine deur in blijkt te begeven. Hij trekt de deur open, kijkt naar Kathryl maar merkt al snel dat hij vanaf hier op zichzelf is aangewezen. Hij sluit de deur achter zich, kijkt door en gang en ziet… Nog een deur. Deze opent hij ook. Hij komt terecht in een reusachtige ruimte, achter in de ruimte ziet hij een reusachtige Dwergar onderuitgezakt op een troon zitten, dit maakt ook direct duidelijk waarom de poort zo groot was. Welkom wordt er vanaf de andere kant van de kamer gezegd. Dit is echter zo hard dat Walster achterover word geblazen tegen de poort aan. Hij krabbelt overeind en beweegt zich voorzichtig richting de Dwergar. Des te dichter Walster bij komt, des te kleiner de Dwergar lijkt te worden. Als hij heel dichtbij is lijkt het eigenlijk wel een gewone dwerg te zijn. De dwerg ziet er enorm oud en enorm moe uit. Hij draagt een oogverblindend mooi harnas. Walster loopt voorzichtig richting de troon. Moradin bedankt Walster voor zijn komst, en wil Walster om een gunst vragen. Hij verteld dat hij sterfende is, maar door het harnas in leven wordt gehouden. Hij begint over de kist en de bijbehorende artifacten. Walster schrikt op als hij hierover begint. De kist is toch in jullie bezit vraagt Moradin, en Walster bevestigd dit. Walster verteld over de andere dimensie, en dat zij hier de kist en de staf hebben gevonden. Moradin schrikt, en vraagt of zij de staf toch niet hebben uitgeprobeerd. Nee verteld Walster, ik kan hem nieteens vasthouden. Moradin verteld dat het harnas ook behoort tot de artifacten, maar dat deze zo snel mogelijk in de kist terug geplaatst moet worden. Hij vraagt of Walster dit wil doen, in ruil daar voor zal hij proberen zo veel mogelijk vragen van Walster te beantwoorden. Ook verteld hij dat hij zal sterven als hij het harnas uit doet, maar dat het voor hem nu ook de tijd is om te sterven. Echter heeft hij verschrikkelijke spijt van de dingen die hij vroeger heeft gedaan, en wil voor zijn dood graag de vergiffenis van Torag. Walster stemt in met het voorstel, en Moradin begint te vertellen, terwijl Walster de nodige vragen stelt. Dit verhaal ga ik nog even goed uitwerken, wordt vervolgd. Wanneer alles wat er te vertellen valt verteld is, en alles wat er te vragen valt gevraagd is, vraagt Moradin of Walster alsjeblieft aan Torag wil vragen om vergiffenis. Walster draait zich om en haalt zijn steentje onder zijn shirt vandaan. Hierna spreekt hij het volgende gebed richting Torag: Torag, god der goden. Luister alsjeblieft naar mij. Ik ben hier bij Moradin, uw oude vijand. Hij is sterfende en heeft spijt van zijn daden en de gebeurtenissen uit het verleden. Zijn laatste verzoek is de vergiffenis van zijn oude vijand, U. Walster hoort plotseling de stem van Torag in zijn hoofd. Bedankt voor je gebed Walster, maar na alles wat er vroeger is gebeurd verwacht hij ineens dat ik hem zomaar zal vergeven? Dat gaat niet zomaar natuurlijk, wat zou jij doen Walster? Walster denkt even na en zegt het volgende tegen Torag: Het lijkt alsof hij echt spijt heeft van zijn daden uit het verleden. Hij lijkt zo oud en verzwakt door het harnas, dat ik denk dat hij inmiddels genoeg heeft geleden voor zijn daden, en toe is om te sterven. Dus ja, ik zou hem vergeven. Dat zijn mooie worden Walster, zegt Torag. Dankjewel. Op dat moment wordt Walster uit zijn lichaam verwijderd en hangt hij boven het gehele schouwspel. De stem van Torag klinkt uit zijn mond. Moradin, oude vriend. De dingen die jij in het verleden hebt gedaan zijn verschrikkelijk, maar deze dwerg heeft mij laten inzien dat jij nu wel genoeg hebt geleden. De hand van Walster word op de schouder geplaatst. Ik vergeef je, zegt Torag. Walster verplaatst weer naar zijn eigen lichaam en staat weer oog in oog met Moradin. Dankjewel zegt Moradin, breng nu alsjeblieft snel het harnas naar de kist. Hij plaatst zijn handen op die van Walster en het gehele harnas wordt overgegeven. Bedankt voor alles Walster. Ik geef je twee opdrachten waarmee je naar het fort, en weer terug naar je vrienden kunt teleporteren. Nogmaals bedankt voor alles, zegt Moradin, terwijl hij voor de aller laatste keer zijn ogen sluit. Als Walster het harnas aanheeft voelt hij langzaam het leven uit zijn lichaam verdwijnen. Gek genoeg voelt hij zich eigenlijk beter dan ooit. Om niet hetzelfde lot als Moradin te ondergaan teleporteerd hij snel naar het fort. Hij komt uit voor de deur van de tempel, waar toevallig Bart net langs loopt. He wat Walster? Waar kom jij ineens vandaan? Hoe kom je aan dat mooie harnas? Waar is de rest? Hoe kom je hier uberhaubt zo ineens uit de lucht vallen? Ik moet even snel iets doen zegt Walster. Geen tijd om alles uit te leggen. Snel verzamel iedereen op de binnenplaats, ik heb iets belangrijks te vertellen. Bart gaat naar de binnenplaats en Walster beweegt zich snel de tempel binnen. Hij voelt nog steeds dat zijn leven langzaam uit hem verdwijnt. Hij opent de geheime toegang onder het altaar en snelt zich naar de kist. Alsof hij nooit anders heeft gekent raakt hij de juiste runen aan, en de kist gaat open. Er opent zich een groot vak waar het harnas precies in gaat passen. Walster trekt het harnas uit en plaatst het in de kist. Waarna hij deze sluit. Wanneer hij weg wil lopen komt er ineens een gevoel bij hem naar boven, eigenlijk wil hij niets liever dan het harnas weer aantrekken. Hij probeert hier tegen te vechten maar het gevoel overwint. Hij loopt terug naar de kist en probeert deze te openen. Hoewel hij net nog precies wist hoe hij deze moest openen, wil het nu niet meer lukken. Hij probeert de juiste volgorde van runen aan te raken, maar de kist gaat niet open. Uiteindelijk overwint hij het gevoel, en vertrekt richting de binnenplaats. Iedereen is bij elkaar geroepen, en zijn vol verwachting wat Walster hen gaat vertellen. Walster begint te spreken en verteld dat hij in Meridion de allermooiste dwergendame ooit heeft ontmoet, en dat hij met haar zal gaan trouwen. Uiteraard moet hij eerst even langs zijn ouders in Five Kings Mountains, maar als ze daar geweest zijn komen zij zo snel mogelijk terug om het grootste feest wat het fort ooit gekend heeft te vieren. Wanneer er vragen gesteld worden over het harnas praat Walster hier snel overheen, er is geen tijd te verliezen want zijn vrienden zijn nog steeds gevangen in de Dwergar outpost. Sorry allemaal, maar ik moet nu echt gaan. Walster beweegt zich richting de tempel en vraagt of Bart nog even mee loopt. Walster vraagt even snel naar de status van het fort. Het gaat goed zegt Bart, er waren wel een paar vreemde bezoekers maar die leken meer elkaar in de gaten te houden. Walster beloofd Bart dat alles goed komt, en dat zij zo snel mogelijk terug keren naar het fort. Daarna denkt hij aan zijn verloofde die nog steeds in gevaar is en teleporteerd weg. Walster komt terecht naast Trinka, en ziet dat de groep in gevecht is met de Dwergar. Hij twijfelt geen moment en vraagt aan Suleiman of hij in de taal van de Dwergar wil roepen dat Moradin dood is. Suleiman doet dit en er ontstaat chaos tussen de Dwergar. Een deel rent snel naar het portaal, en de dwergar naast Trageon rent uit pure woede op Walster af. Trageon haalt uit met zijn zwaard en onthoofd de dwergar in 1 soepele beweging. Geen tijd te verliezen, wij moeten weg hier! De groep gaat naar de ruimte waar hun eigendommen liggen opgeslagen, en sprokkelt hun spullen bij elkaar. Ook worden er nog meer van de geheimzinnige magische stenen mee genomen. Trageon vind diverse items, waarvan blijkt dat er vroeger magie in heeft gezeten. Het lijkt alsof de dwergar de magie uit deze voorwerpen hebben gehaald, en deze in de stenen hebben gestopt. Dit vraagt naar later onderzoek, maar voor nu moet de groep zo snel mogelijk weg wezen. Trageon tovert 6 paarden tevoorschijn, en de zwakste gevangen worden op de paarden getild. Na een lange tocht komt de gehele groep aan bij het kruispunt, waar nog steeds de gescalpeerde dwerg aan het kruis genageld is. Achter zich horen zij plots de hoorn van de Dwergar, en vanuit de gang richting Stonebridge horen zij harde voetstappen. Trageon stapt op een paard en beweegt zich door de gang richting Stonebridge. Walster besluit de gescalpeerde dwerg van het kruis af te halen en plaatst deze op een paard. Ook worden de resten van de koets en de paarden aan de kant geschoven. Trageon komt aan bij een groep dwergen die uit Stonebridge komen. Zij zijn door oom Wulfran gestuurd om te kijken hoe het is met het gezelschap. Trageon probeert uit te leggen dat er Dwergar onderweg zijn naar Stonebridge, maar dit wordt door de dwergen weggelachen. De laatste dwergar zijn immers duizenden jaren terug voor het laatste gezien, en het kan niet zijn dat deze nu hier zijn. Trageon gaat terug om de groep op te halen. Wanneer hij bij het kruispunt aankomt hoort de groep nu ook het geluid van de welbekende hagedissen uit de gang komen. De groep dwergen uit Stonebridge komt ook aan met een stel karren en paarden. Snel wordt iedereen richting Stonebridge verplaatst, en word de gigantische stenen poort geopend. Iedereen lijkt weer in veiligheid te zijn. Ook wordt de groep hier herenigd met Oom Wulfran, die ook sceptisch lijkt te zijn over de terugkeer van de Dwergar. Walster zegt dat hij een hoop te vertellen heeft maar dat dit nu niet de juiste tijd en locatie is. De gewonden worden naar de tempel gebracht voor verzorging. Terwijl de groep nadenkt hoe zij het probleem van de dwergar kunnen oplossen. Category:Recaps